


Moonlight

by eugenes



Series: schmico AUs and drabbles [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Storms, he's soft, levi comforts him ofc, nico is scared of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Nico was scared of the storm around them. Levi woke up because of said storm, and comforted Nico throughout it.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> NICOOO im sorry for hurting u baby. i just wanna see him soft and levi comforting him AAAA
> 
> this kinda sucks bc i wrote it in like 40 minutes and its really random but hope you like it anyway

As the rain grew louder, Nico grew more anxious. He had been scared of storms ever since he was a young boy. The fear is irrational, and Nico wasn't sure why he had it, but he did.

Levi was sound asleep next to him, his mouth slightly open and soft snores coming out. He looked peaceful, which was the totally opposite of how Nico felt.

Nico’s chest felt full of cotton and his throat felt tight. Tears were pricking at his eyes. He felt weak and pathetic, but god was he scared. There was a flash of lightning with loud thunder following after, he whimpered softly.

He wish he didn't have this stupid fear, he wishes he was stronger in this moment. Levi had even talked about how great it was to conquer your fears, but Nico wasn't ready.

Though he was scared out of his wits, he didn't want to wake up Levi. He eyed the stupid plushie on the nightstand that Levi won him at a carnival they went to a while back. He grabbed it and held it to his chest, drawing his knees up with it.

He sat on the bed, holding onto the plushie, silently crying. He felt like a baby, who gets this scared over a thunderstorm? He glanced over at the clock and noticed the time. 2:30a.m.

It was so early in the morning, and Nico thought about trying to go back to sleep, but a loud thrash of thunder startled him and made him choke on his cries.

He was shaking at this point, wanting the world to aw allowed him whole. He hasn't had a panic attack in a long while, but he knew in this moment he was close to having one.

Levi softly groaned in his sleep at the thunder. Nico looked over and a feeling of guilt settled in his chest. He would feel absolutely guilty if Levi woke up and had to calm him down. And over a storm?

The wind outside grew louder and louder, and Nico felt his heartbeat speed up. He gripped the plushie in his chest tighter, hoping it’d make the storm and his fear go away.

It didn't.

Instead, he almost tore it with how tight he was holding it. He loosened his grip and sighed shakily to himself. Maybe if he tried to relax his breathing and think of his safe places he’d calm down.

He tried to do that, but another loud bolt of lightning followed by thunder just startled him more. His silent cries grew into sobs. He wanted to be held and coddled, told he was going to be okay. He wanted his mom.

Even if he was a grown man, his mother always calmed him down at times like this. He picked up his phone and turned the brightness low, facing it away from Levi. He noticed there was no signal, and the  fear inside him grew more.

He looked over at Levi. He didn't want to wake him up over his stupid fear. However, the smaller was tossing and turning, slowly waking up from the loud sounds from outside. Nico’s lip quivered, so he bit it hard. Levi opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust. Though it was dark, he noticed Nico was shaking.

“Hey,” He whispered softly, his voice thick with sleep. He sat up next to Nico, noticing the older was also crying. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked Nico, moving a piece of hair away from his forehead and feeling more awake.

Nico whimpered and leaned into the touch. “It’s, it’s nothing.” He whispered, but his voice was shaky. Levi frowned at this.

“What’s wrong, baby? Is it the storm?” Levi asked. Though Nico didn't talk about his fears often, Levi did remember the other telling him that he was afraid of storms.

Nico nodded. “I didn’t wanna wake you. I was gonna call my eomma, but there was no service.” Levi noticed he called his mother eomma instead of mom. He smiled. When Nico was scared or soft, he switched some of his words from English to Korean. Nico wasn't usually aware he was doing it, but it was a quirk to him that Levi adored. 

“It’s alright, Nico. I’m here, okay? It’s okay.” Levi said softly. “Here, how about this.” He sat up near the headboard and pulled Nico into his chest. Their legs intertwined. 

He noticed that Nico was holding onto the plushie he won him at the carnival. He smiled to himself. Sometimes the older was absolutely adorable, but if he dare said anything, he knew the older would grow embarrassed and hide that side from him, which is not what he wanted.

“What do you want, baby? I’m here to help you. It’s okay and you’re okay, yeah? It’s safe here with me, Nico.” Levi said softly, afraid if he got too loud it’d startle the anxious man.

Before Nico could answer, thunderstruck loudly, making Nico whimper and hold onto Levi’s chest. “I’m scared.” He mumbled. “I want… I want to be held and coddled. Like I do to you when you’re scared. Please?” 

Though it was dark, Levi could tell Nico’s eyes were soft and glassy, looking up at him with almost puppy dog like eyes. “Of course, Nico. It’s okay. You’re so strong, okay? The storm will pass and we’ll be safe. You’re so strong for telling me, I’m proud of you.”

Levi knew it was hard for Nico to open up at times, so he made sure to always let him know he was proud of him. He began to rub up and down Nico’s back softly. 

Nico sniffled and shivered at the touch. “I didn't wanna wake you, I’m sorry.” His voice broke in the middle as he cried a little more. Levi shushed him softly and began to play with the other’s hair with his unoccupied hand. 

“It’s alright, Nico. I’m glad I woke up. I can help you, okay? I hate seeing you hurting, you gotta let me help you sometimes.” Levi’s voice was gentle and soft, soothing Nico a bit.

Levi pulled the blankets over them as the air around them was cold. Nico cuddled more into his chest, the plushie still in between them. “You’re adorable.” Levi said, not meaning for it to slip out, but he did anyway.

Nico shook his head. He didn't protest, though. Sometimes he liked to be called adorable, even if it slightly embarrassed him. 

“Can you sing for me, please?” Nico softly asked, looking up at Levi. He could tell Levi was smiling even if the room was almost completely dark.

“Of course. Anything you’d like to hear?” Levi asked. Nico nodded. “The one you always sing for me.” 

And with that, Levi began to softly sing. He continued to play with Nico’s hair as he did so. He wasn't the best singer ever, but his voice still put Nico at ease.

Nico closed his eyes and let himself focus on Levi’s voice. He sometimes shook when thunderstruck, but he continued to focus on Levi’s voice. He was slowly calming down.

The storm was beginning to calm as well and Levi continued to sing. Nico’s breathing was more steady, the ache in his chest was blooming away. He was growing calmer again, and it was all thanks to Levi. 

Levi stopped singing, and looked down at Nico. “You okay now?” He asked and Nico nodded against his chest. “Thank you.” He said.

Levi hummed. “Of course. I’d do anything for you.” Nico smiled. “Me too.” The two sat in silence, Levi not stopping the hand that continued to stroke Nico’s hair.

“Saranghaeyo.” Nico said. “Thank you for always taking care of me.” Levi smiled wider. “I love you too, Nico. As I said, I’d do anything for you. I’m here when you need me to be.”

Nico felt himself grow more tired as the minutes passed by. He yawned and Levi chuckled. “Tired?” He asked. Nico only hummed.

“Let’s go back to sleep. I’ll make your favorite breakfast tomorrow.” Levi promised. Nico let himself fall asleep, listening to Levi’s heartbeat as his hair was being played with, and Levi cooking on his mind.

It was now morning, and Nico woke up and stretched. He noticed the plushie he was holding was still in the bed. He blushed and put it back where it was on the nightstand. 

He also noticed Levi was already awake, the smell of breakfast in the air. He got up and stretched more, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, before joining Levi in the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, placing his cheek on his shoulder. “Good morning.” He mumbled. Levi leaned into his touch and smiled.

“Morning. I’m making the breakfast I promised you last night.” Levi smiled up at him. Nico stole a kiss from him. He stayed connected to Levi as he cooked. 

“Thank you for last night, and everything. You’re so amazing, I appreciate you so much.” Nico mumbled against Levi’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Nico. Same to you. I love you.” Levi said, turning off the stove. Nico pulled away and watched as his boyfriend plated their food. He kissed Levi as he sat down. Levi kissed back softly.

They pulled away with blushes and smiles on their cheeks. They were soft and in love, enjoying their time in their bubble.


End file.
